


Family

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Family, Poetry, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: What does the side show mean to you?





	Family

What is it like  
To be normal and plain?  
You look us odd folk  
And think we’re insane.

And if you were me,  
You would run from the show  
Because you feel safe  
In the world that you know.

But here, we are family  
Shy ones and bold  
The youngest performers  
And those who are old.

I’m proud to belong here  
This place is my home  
For here in the side show  
I’m never alone.


End file.
